Butterfly:The evolution
by Bunniix3
Summary: Dreams kept me alive. Dreams were supposed to help me become someone better. Because Once I spread my wings, no one can stop me from achieving my dreams.


_**Author's note:**_** Hey everyone! I know I been gone since forever. I had some major exams and had to study for them and then I had a major block. I came to a decision that I am going to work on this story until it done then I check on the others. Please don't hate me. I been procrastinating and avoiding the site and I been doing a lot of work but I back and ready. I have a break from all the school drama so as a way of thanking you guys for sticking with me, I give you a long chapter fill of drama …Enjoy.**

* * *

**Butterfly**

**By:Bakimono**

**Part I: Caterpillar**

- "Dreams are the eraser dust I blow off my page.

They fade into the emptiness, another dark gray day.

Dreams are only memories of the plans I had back then.

Dreams are eraser dust and now I use a pen."

~~~Edgar Allan Poe~~

_When I was younger,_

_I dream of flying,touching the skies_

_my wings spread wide. _

_My feet would never touch the ground, _

_as i soar into the skies._

_Always looking up and Never looking down._

_It was a dream; that all it could ever be._

_I was told to wake up, put my feet on the ground._

_I had no wings; only two feet to stand on._

_Not once did I listen, _

_for one day my wings will spread and everyone will be in awe._

**7 years old:**

"Hey Sakura-Chan, what are you staring at?" Naruto says, his voice filled with too much energy as he interrupted your watching of thoughts were consumed by the thoughts of escaping and utter bliss as you sat by a big green tree , your legs to your chest. "Huh?...Just the sky....when did you get here?" You ask as you stare at the skies, watching the birds fly around the sky in circles. "I just got here Sakura-Chan. How you seen Ino ?" Naruto asks you, ignoring the dazed look on your face. You push your pink hair away from you face as you shook your head. "She said something about following the new kid."Tenten answer for you and you interrupted your brief gazing as you turn and say thanks with a walks away and you turn slightly to your friends Hinata and Tenten and ask "what a teme?" . Your head is cock and you wait for an answer. Hinata shrugs ad you look at Tenten who responds with "My brother said it once and get in says it a bad word and I shouldn't use it." Nodding, you turn back to the skies as you see them gather in flocks.

_When I was little,_

_Me and dad used to sit on the rooftops to look at the birds._

_It was so pretty to watch them soar._

_Dad used to tell me that I had wings and that when the time was right, _

_I would fly as well. _

_He promised to be there, watching me soar to the skies._

"Billboard brow pay attention" Piggy says and you stick your tongue at her childishly. Ino also know as pigster,pig,piggy and Ino piggy was standing beside a handsome raven boy who look the same age as were just about to turn back to the skies, when you notice his hair. Cocking your head to the side, you say "your hair look like a chicken butt" and turn toward the skies again as everyone laughs. "Teme, she pwn you" Naruto says and Hinata asks "pwned?" and Naruto was about to explain when blood rush to her cheeks and she fainted. "Should we do something?' Naruto asks and everyone look at him with a glance. He sighs and calls the teacher over.

Recess was caught short as the teacher blew the whistle and everybody had to get in line. You stand up as everyone goes to there lines. You end up behind chicken's butt. You want to laugh at his hair but you stopped and touch his shoulder softly. He turns to you with a cold glance. "Gomensai, I sorry about what I said about your hair. I didn't mean it." You respond and he stares as you before saying"Hn" and turns his back on you. "Is that a yes?" You asks him. "Why do you care?" He asks. "Because whenever I look at a chicken, I am going to feel bad"You say, holding the laughter in and he gives you a cold glance as the class walks up the their rooms. "I going to take that as a yes" You respond as you sit at the desk by the smirks in response.

_Dreams were for people,_

_who had no nothing to hold on._

_It tanished the innocence of children,_

_filling many with lies,_

_giving them false hope._

_You hold on to your dreams,_

_because they are the only thing that keeps you alive._

"Write a quick sentence about your dreams" Anko-Sensei said. She was the 2nd grader english teacher. "That easy" Ino said under her breath as she stare dreamily at Sasuke. "I thought you said dreams are for wimps" You pointed out. "Oh they do. However forehead...this is more like a goal. It will happen" Ino says , giving you a sly smile. "Girls stop talking" Anko Sensei says and you return back to writing on your blank sheet of paper.

_"Daddy, why is the mommy birdie letting the baby birdie go"_

_"It time for it to spread it wings and fly"_

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"Yes sweetie, it does"_

"My dream is to be a world wide model and be marry to Sasuke" Ino says proudly in front of the stage. You had to give her credit for actually saying his name and not letting his glare petrify that you like him. He's mean and daddy said never to go for boys that are mean. Yet again, there was other girls who said the same thing...but they didn't mention the name of the guy. "Haruno" Anko-Sensei calls out as Ino-pig walks back to her desk mouthing a good luck. "What is your dream Haruno?" Anko-Sensei says warily . "My dream is to be able to spread my wings and soar to the sky.I want to be free like the birds" You respond and she claps her hands saying good work Sakura. You feel a little bit closer to your dream ; now that it out in the world.

_When I didn't stop dreaming,_

_I was being broken by people who didn't like my ideal of happiness._

_But i had a savior._

"God your so stupid. You want to fly...HAH!....God doesn't like liars...not much less ugly people" Ami says, sneering as she shroves you to the ground painfully. She pulls your hair and you close your eyes thinking about the birds. You feel the weight being life off and you open your eyes to the are pull up gently by...Sasuke. "arigatou" you respond as he nods.

You don't realize, but he walks you to your house which was a few blocks away. "Why were you at the park?" You ask him and raises an eyebrow and says "hn" "That not a word" you responds and he shrugs and says "hn". You decide the silent treatment is suitable because if you threw a tantrum, you don't want to be alone and meet up with those girls again. You also kind of enjoy Sasuke's presence. "I am going to buy you a dictionary" You mutters and he gives you a smirk and says "hn pinky" You were about to retort when you cock your head to the side and say "you remind me of an angel" "you're weird" He smirks and you pout and walk up to the door of your house. "Shouldn't you get home?" You ask, still pouting. "Hn....I live right next door." He responds with a infamous smirk. "W-what?!" You say, jaw dropping. "annoying" He says, poking your forehead with his index finger before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away. "Jerk" You mutter,entering the house.

_Dreams keep me alive._

_I was naive, but i believed that it you search truly_

_You can find a life filled of happiness and bliss,_

_with as much freedom as you can get._

_One day, I will spread my wings._

_They won't be clipped and I be free to explore the world _

_and I be able to become a better me._

_

* * *

**Author's note: so ....HOW WAS IT?! ....Please tell me in the reviews. I will love you guys forever and ever and ever if you review**_


End file.
